The Compleat Works of William Shakespeare
Book of Rosella's favourites that contains all the plays of William Shakespeare. It was found also in Whateley Manor. Selected passages HamletKQC2E, pg :To be or not to be. Romeo and JulietKing's Questions :He jests at scars, but never felt a wound. : :But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? :It is east, and Juliet is the sun! : :Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, :That I shall say good night till it be morrow. Henry VI, Part III Others :I am the merry wanderer of the night. :I jest to Oberon, and make him smile :When I a fat and bean-fed horse beguile, :Neighing in likeness of a silly foal: :And sometimes lurk I in gossip's bowl, :In very likeness of roast crab. :A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!Richard III :You spotted snakes with double tongue, :Thorny hedge-hogs, be not seen; :Newts, and blind-worms, do no wrong; :Come not near our fairy queen. :No beast so fierce but knows some touch of pity. :See! How she leans her cheek upon her hand: :O! that I were a glove upon that hand, :That I might touch that cheek. :Tut! I have done a thousand dreadful things :As willingly as one would kill a fly. :Look, how my ring encompasseth thy finger, :Even so thy breast encloseth my poor heart; :Wear both of them, for both of them are thine. :Of comfort no man speak: :Let's talk of graves, of worms, and epitaphs; :Make dust our paper, and with rainy eyes :Write sorrow on the bosom of the earth; :Let's choose executors and talk of wills. :To hold, 'twere, the mirror up to nature; :to show virtue her own feature, scorn her :own image, and the very age and body of :time his form and pressure. :Your may my glories and my state depose, :But not my griefs; still am I king of those. :How sour sweet music is when :time is broke and no proportion kept! :So is it in the music of men's lives. :The day shall not be up so soon as I, :To try the fair adventure of tomorrow. :This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, :May prove beautieous flower when next we meet. :Love looks not with eyes, but with mind, :And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind. :Kiss me, Kate, we will be married o' Sunday. :What is in a name? That which we call a rose :by any other name would smell as sweet. :Forebear to judge, for we are sinners all. :Close up his eyes and draw the curtain close; :And let us all to meditation. :O, I have passed a miserable night, :So full of ugly sights, of ghastly dreams, :That, as I am Christian faithful man, :I would not spend another a night, :Though 'twere to buy a world of happy days.Richard III :'Tis now the very witching time of night, :When churchyards yawn and hell itself breaths out :Contagion to this world. :Is the chair empty? :Is the sword unswayed? :Is the king dead? :The empire unpossessed? :I am amazed, methinks, and lose my way :Among the thorns and dangers of this world. :The lady doth protest too much, methinks. :Bell, book and candle shall not drive me back. :In thy face I see :The map of honor, truth, and loyalty. :The world is grown so bad, :That wrens make prey where eagles dare not perch. :How far that little candle throws his beams! :So shines a good deed in a naughty world! :How oft the sight of means to do ill deeds :Makes ill deeds done!King John Behind the scenes The existence of such a book might seem impossible for the reason that the wholeness of Shakespeare's 38 or so plays (historians argue on the exact number of plays Shakespeare actually wrote or collaborated on, rather than those posthumously attributed to him) would seem too large for a single book. However, similar books really exist, such as the The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. They generally use thin parchement paper, and are over a thousand pages. category:inventory (KQ4) category:books category:KQ4